This study is designed to: (1) investigate whether PSA mRNA correlates with the pathological stage of prostate cancer; (2) determine whether PSA mRNA in blood is correlated with clinical course after radical prostatectomy; (3) determine the specificity of this test for cancer; and (4) provide an estimate of the sensitivity and specificity of the test, which will allow reasonable estimates of the size of future clinical trials. Fifteen of the 80 subjects planned for study have been enrolled.